the_empire_of_grandelumierefandomcom-20200214-history
Cardinal Montpensier
Jean-Philippe de Montpensier '''(2 March 1672 - 27 October 1744) was a Grandelumierian nobleman and clergyman. He was formerly the Grand Inquisitor of Grandelumiere until his death in 1744. He was consecrated as the Archbishop of Bordeaux in 1725. Though a Cardinal, his ideas have remained greatly liberal, while still following many of the strict teachings of the Catholic Church. Regency of Anastasie - Baron of Rodez The second son of François Joseph de Montpensier, Jean-Philippe Montpensier was born at Chateauneuf de Montpensier in the Duchy of Montpensier where his father was a Lieutenant-General of the Empire of Grandelumiere. At birth, he bore the title of Baron of Rodez. The young Baron was often neglected by his father, not being the eldest son, and not expected much of. While Jean-Philippe's brother, the current Duke of Montpensier was learning about tactics in war, dancing, and other court necessities, the Baron was spending time was governesses, who only looked after him, not teaching him much. From a young age, the future Cardinal had spent hours roaming the gardens at the Montpensier Chateau with the Chaplain, and exploring the teachings of Christ and God. From there, the Baron had grown a great interest in the church. . Reign of Louis XI - Cardinal-Baron of Rodez At the age of 31, the Baron's father was killed in a defensive siege against the Holy Roman Empire, making his older brother the Duke of Montpensier. The Baron had thought nothing was going to change, and he would continue to be neglected, however Louis Henri had felt pity for his younger brother, and had given him enough money to attend school and become a servant of God. Although at a young age, the Baron had attended Padua university in Italy. At the University of Padua, Jean-Philippe had received a doctorate in canon law and theology in 1722. After serving as Deacon, he was ordained a Bishop at the age of 22. After returning home after his absence, Jean-Philippe's mother had died to her falling from the top of the stairs at the age of 53. This had affected the Baron very greatly, since his mother was the only family member who had cared for him in his young age. In 1731 at he age of 25, the Baron had been ordained the Archbishop of Bordeaux for his dedication to the church. In September of 1744, the post of Grand Inquisitor had become vacant, and the Crown-Cardinal had written to the Archbishop-Baron, offering him the post, along with the Cardinal hat. The Baron had written back to the Crown-Cardinal, accepting the post. At the age of 38, the Cardinal had of pneumonia due to him being outside in the rain during mass for a long period of time, with little rest. He had passed on 27 October, 1744 peacefully in his sleep. Little did the Cardinal know, that days after his death, Pope Pierre II had sent him a letter offering him the post of Dean of the College of Cardinals. Titles and Styles '''Titles and Styles:' '-27 July 1706 - 18 May 1718: His Lordship The Baron of Rodez '-18 May 1718 - 6 June 1722: '''Brother Jean-Philippe '-6 June 1722- 8 October 1731: 'The Most Reverend Bishop-Baron of Rodez '-8 October 1731 - 28 September 1744: 'The Most Reverend Archbishop-Baron of Rodez '-28 September 1744 - 27 October 1744: '''His Eminence Cardinal-Baron of Rodez Category:Grandelumierian Nobility Category:Grandelumierian Clerics Category:1600s births Category:House Hainaut